Running Out Of Time!
by Stacie Ann
Summary: Slonae finds out Sydney is the mole. (S/V/R)
1. Prologue

Title- Running Out of Time  
  
Author- Stacie  
  
Rating- R, just to be safe  
  
Classification- SVR-(Syd/Vaughn Romance)  
  
Summary- Sloan finds out that Sydney is the mole.  
  
AN- Ok, this is the first time I'm writing an Alias fic. Also, I haven't seen all of the first season episodes, so, I'm sorry if any mistakes are made.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue-  
  
It all started with a phone call.  
  
"Joey's pizza?"  
  
Sydney smiled when she heard his voice. It was soft and the words seemed to roll out of his mouth. But, she sensed urgency underlining the welcoming words.  
  
"Sorry. Wrong number." She answered, hanging up the phone and tucking it into her purse. She grabbed her keys and got into her car. Like always, she drove around awhile before she stopped at the warehouse, just to make sure she wasn't being followed. She pulled into the hidden drive way and got out. When she reached the door, she paused and saw Vaughn pacing. That was never good.  
  
She walked in quietly and sat on one of the crates.  
  
"What's up?" She asked quietly.  
  
He looked up at her, his beautiful green eyes murky with a troubled expression.  
  
His lips were thinned and he bit his lower one nervously. She noticed a slight tremor to his hands.  
  
"Vaughn?" She asked urgently, her eyes searching his.  
  
He started, his voice full of fear and slightly shaky, "You've got to get out of town, Syd, now."  
  
"Why?" She asked, a puzzled expression placed on her face.  
  
"Syd, they know. Sark told them, Sloane. He knows everything." He said, his voice strained.  
  
She froze, "What?"  
  
"You've got to leave tonight." He repeated.  
  
"H-how.? I mean." She stammered, her breathing hitched.  
  
"I don't know. Sark told. I'm sorry." He replied, sitting next to her.  
  
"You're sorry? For what?" She asked, incredulously.  
  
"Because, if I hadn't been sick, you wouldn't have had to make that deal." He said, looking down.  
  
"And who got you sick? God, you almost died in Taipei, And because of me."  
  
She sighed, "And, if I wouldn't have gotten the antidote, you would have died." Her voice was harsh.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What about my Father?" She asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"He told me to make sure you get out of the city. He already left and said he'd contact you." He answered, taking her hand.  
  
"Oh. Where am I going?" Sydney asked in a soft voice.  
  
Vaughn pulled out a small, unopened file and put it into her hands.  
  
"Its all in here. I didn't open it, the less people who know." He trailed off.  
  
Sydney nodded slowly.  
  
"You should leave, the longer you stay."  
  
The rest was left unsaid.  
  
"I don't want to leave you." Sydney whispered.  
  
"I don't want you to leave." He whispered back.  
  
His lips pressed to her temple gently and tears came to her eyes.  
  
'I love you, Vaughn.'  
  
And then he was helping her up and leading her to the door.  
  
"Vaughn." She tried to say but was shushed by his finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
He leaned down slowly and his lips brushed against hers. Softly at first, then urgently, desperately, frantically. As soon and shockingly it had happened, it was over.  
  
"Sydney, leave. Be safe, and *don't* give up." He whispered pushing her into his car.  
  
"Drive, get out of the city and don't look back." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"My car." She started to say.  
  
"I'm crashing it." He said.  
  
"Vaughn I-"  
  
"Sydney, you *have* to go!" He hissed, eyes full of fear.  
  
Of her getting caught and dying.  
  
"Goddammit, will you let me finish!" She cried, "I love you." She finished with a whisper.  
  
He paused and looked her full in the eye, "I love you too."  
  
She gave him a watery smile as he shut the door. She started his car and pulled out, looking at his figure once more. She could see his face crumpling. He was going to cry.  
  
"Oh God." She whispered, tears filling her vision and making her sight blurry.  
  
After an hour of driving around mindlessly, Sydney noticed two black Lincoln's following her and gaining speed.  
  
"Shit!" She whispered, her eyes tearing again, this time from fear.  
  
She sped up and passed two other cars in front of her. The men in the Lincoln's pulled out semi-automatic's and started to shot. The windshield smashed and one bullet struck Sydney in the shoulder.  
  
She cried out in pain.  
  
'No, I will *not* die like this!'  
  
She swerved as she entered the bridge going over the bay. A quick thought flashed her mind. She opened her door and one of the Lincolns' sped foreword, taking the door with a shaking force. Sydney quickly shifted into autopilot and totally forgot about the curve. Before she knew what was happening, her car was heading for the guardrail. The metal shrieked as it bent, making Sydney scream and clutch her purse as the car carrying her flew off the 101 overpass and into the cold, murky water.  
  
*  
  
".and in other news, there appears to have been a major accident on the 101 overpass over the Los Angeles River. A black Mercury could bee seen floating in the water's depth. Police say there were blood stains on the seat and an ID was found. Sydney Bristow is believed to be driving the car. Bullet holes were located in the rear and windshield of the car. While there is no body found as of yet, police are thinking the young women was run off of the road and into the river. This could very well be a murder attempt. Now onto weather."  
  
*  
  
Vaughn sat in shock as the reported droned on.  
  
Sydney was dead.  
  
His car was in the river.  
  
Bullet holes in the back.  
  
Blood staining seat.  
  
He ran his hands through his spiky hair, his lip trembling, and his eyes tearing.  
  
Sydney was dead.  
  
*  
  
Sloane watched the news and a sad, sadistic smile crossed his face.  
  
Sydney Bristow was eliminated, or so the world thought. This was perfect, everything flowing as planned. With Miss. Bristow supposedly dead, he would capture her, kill Jack, and brainwash Sydney and make her the ultimate SD-6 agent. She would tell him what she knew within the CIA, too.  
  
She would be, his greatest accomplishment.  
  
*  
  
Jack sadly watched the news. It was unnerving to watch your own daughters' death on the news. His heart clenched as he thought of what had and almost happened. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
Running would take placing of the hiding.  
  
Actual living will be a challenge.  
  
Next to nonexistent.  
  
Maybe for a long time.  
  
*  
  
Francie and Will stared in horror at the television.  
  
"There's no body." Francie whispered, "There's no body, she could still be alive!"  
  
Will grabbed her arm and stared at her, his own misery etched in his eyes, "Her car was riddled with bullets. Crashed off the overpass and into the river. Francie, even if she is.there's no way the results will be good." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
"So, you're saying that its better our best friend is dead?!" Francie exclaimed.  
  
"No, no. You're not hearing me. Even if she is alive, she won't be the same. She'll be hurt and maybe even paralyzed in some way. Do you want that?" He asked.  
  
"Its better than her being dead." Francie hissed.  
  
"Not for her." Will stated.  
  
Then Francie fell crying into his arms, sobbing for a best friend lost.  
  
*  
  
Irina Derevco watched from the TV outside her cell.  
  
Her daughter was gone.  
  
Not dead, no.  
  
Sydney was as dead as Irina had been 25 years ago.  
  
Oh, she was alive. And so was her Father and they were probably heading to Europe.  
  
Maybe France or Italy.  
  
But, not Russia.  
  
It would be stupid and suicide to go there.  
  
But, Jack might chance it.  
  
He always was like that.  
  
*  
  
Sark watched on the company television as they reported on Miss. Bristow's death. A slow smile spread across his lips. She was not dead.  
  
That he knew for a fact.  
  
She was like him. Fake her death and run away. If only she would listen to him, they could rule the world and *own* SD-6 and the CIA.  
  
But, she was a free spirit.  
  
One that he intended to break.  
  
But not now.  
  
Soon, he would find her, and together they would be unstoppable.  
  
Soon.  
  
*  
  
Devlin shook his head in mourning for Sydney. She was one of his best agents, and he had never told her. Just yelled and berated her for her and Agent Vaughn's closeness.  
  
Truth be told, it's the only thing that kept her alive.  
  
He looked into Agent Vaughn's office briefly and saw him crumbling. His eyes were bright with tears.  
  
Devlin's mouth twisted.  
  
There was a chance she was not dead.  
  
Jack was clever.  
  
He could have called for that to happen, and gotten his daughter out of there in time.  
  
But, only time would tell.  
  
If Jack contacted them, then they would know for sure.  
  
But, there was that time thing again.  
  
TBC 


	2. Part One

Title- Running Out of Time  
  
Author- Stacie  
  
Rating- R, just to be safe  
  
Classification- SVR-(Syd/Vaughn Romance)  
  
Summary- Sloan finds out that Sydney is the mole.  
  
AN- Ok, this is the first time I'm writing an Alias fic. Also, I haven't seen all of the first season episodes, so, I'm sorry if any mistakes are made.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Part One.  
  
Two Months Later-  
  
Forza, Italy-  
  
Sydney ran.  
  
And stumbled.  
  
'Damn these stilettos!'  
  
She got back on her feet and stopped at the ledge. She was on the top of Italy's foreign affairs building. Apparently, Minister Franco Franttini was an apprentice of Sloane's in the Italian SD-5 operation. She took out her hook and cable and proceeded to assemble them so she could jump.  
  
"Sydney, where are you?" Her Father asked over the head set.  
  
"Top of the building. I'm hook the cable now." She answered, snapping the rope to her belt and jumping off.  
  
She lowered herself and then the cable jammed.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"I'm stuck."  
  
Then, there was yelling and she looked up.  
  
At least five guard officials were above her and trying to shot at her.  
  
The bullets made sparks as they missed her and hit the building.  
  
"Cut the rope." Her Father ordered.  
  
"Don't have a knife with me." Sydney argued.  
  
"Damn it Sydney, then shoot it." Sydney hung there hopelessly and reached for her gun. She aimed and shot the rope.  
  
Down she fell.  
  
She landed on a bush, which slightly broke her fall.  
  
She cried out when she fell on her shoulder. It still hurt from the bullet wound. She also landed on her wrist and she suspected her fractured it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jack asked.  
  
"Fine. Where are you?" She asked.  
  
"Front West gate."  
  
"Terrific. Radio silence, 15 minutes." She sighed.  
  
"15 minutes, commencing now."  
  
Sydney sighed and switched on the mute button.  
  
She missed Vaughn.  
  
He would always talk with her and they'd chat.  
  
Little things, stupid things.  
  
He was her Guardian Angel.  
  
And now he thought she was dead.  
  
Sydney felt a pang of guilt at that. He deserved to know but her Father wouldn't let her call him or anyone back home.  
  
He said that it would lead SD-6 closer to them, but she knew for a fact that he still contacted Devlin.  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
Hopefully soon, she'd be able to either call or see Vaughn.  
  
Sydney realized she was going to slow and started to sprint.  
  
In her pocket held something that SD-6 needed.  
  
It was a disk full of coded SD-6 information. It held secrets that could *ruin* SD-6.  
  
Something that she'd only dreamed to accomplish.  
  
Sydney reached the fence and climbed it. She carefully avoided the barbed wire, not cutting herself.  
  
She dropped down and ran to the van.  
  
Her father opened the door and she climbed in.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked, as he noticed that she was favoring her arm.  
  
"A little. Landed on my wrist and I think I pulled my stitches." She answered.  
  
"We can't go to a hospital, will you be ok?" He asked, actually showing some Fatherly concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just wrap it up." She answered.  
  
He nodded and started the van, driving away.  
  
Another mission accomplished.  
  
*  
  
Vaughn sat at his desk and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
Everyday he would gel it and whatnot, but everyday before 10, it was already mussed. He gazed out the tinted window out into the city.  
  
Sydney had been gone over two months. There had been a funeral for her. He had stood back, behind the trees, and watched her friends. Francie had dropped to her knees, sobbing. Will had crouched over the empty coffin and whispered. "I love you." to it.  
  
Vaughn had been jealous that that hadn't been him standing there, whispering those words.  
  
Vaughn didn't know if she was alive or not.  
  
A week after her 'death', they'd received a fax from German Intelligence.  
  
Sydney had been there.  
  
Apparently, she and her Father had rented a hotel for three days and they'd raided a German SD-2 warehouse, taking file and some disks.  
  
There had also been a picture.  
  
It was Sydney, wearing a deep red corset top, black leather pants, and her hair had been dyed black and tipped purple. She wore black eye liner and black lipstick. She wore black sunglasses on her head and she was talking on a cell phone, looking behind her shoulder.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
He had convinced Weiss to get the picture from Devlin and give it to him. He was constantly looking at it.  
  
It was a reminder that she *was* alive and *not* dead.  
  
Not dead.  
  
He sighed and stared at the picture.  
  
If only he knew where she was.  
  
He knew Devlin was talking to Jack. He had to be, because they were getting the information that the Bristow's were taking from the SD facilities.  
  
And Sloane was *not* happy.  
  
He was gone from SD-6 and searching the world for Jack and Sydney. He wanted to find the moles and kill them open their mouths about SD-6.  
  
"Staring at that picture again?" A voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Vaughn didn't even have to look up to know the source of that voice.  
  
Weiss.  
  
Vaughn made some kind of grunt in answer.  
  
"Y'know that she and Jack are headed back here." He said.  
  
Vaughn looked up.  
  
"How do you know that?" He asked.  
  
"Eavesdropping on Devlin's phone call." Weiss answered, swinging one of his damned yo-yo's around.  
  
"When?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Don't know." He answered.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Vaughn grumbled.  
  
"Hey man, you need to get laid or something to relieve that tension. Bet ya Alice would be willing." Weiss smirked.  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes.  
  
Yes, Alice had been trying to get him to ask her out again.  
  
But he couldn't. Because he was in love with Sydney Bristow.  
  
The one person who he could not have.  
  
The one person who might be dead.  
  
"She's not dead." Weiss interrupted his inner ranting.  
  
"God, are you a damned mind reader or something?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Weiss grinned and shrugged, "Might be."  
  
*  
  
Sydney was driving a green Jeep Wrangler that her Father had traded the van for. Her Dad was asleep in the back. They were already out of Italy and were headed to Spain. It was a risk having to go through France and Germany when they had already been there.  
  
But what wasn't a risk these days?  
  
Sydney sighed and pressed the accelerator a little harder, passing a little green Pinto.  
  
She really wanted to call Vaughn. She knew he must be going crazy. Like she was when she thought he was dead in Taipei.  
  
Sydney let her gaze drift. Her left hand bandaged up. They were able to go to a small doctor's office. Her wrist was indeed fractured and she had pulled her stitches which had resulted her fainting from the blood loss and she had a minor infection. She was a mess. Her father was exhausted, which is why she had volunteered to drive for the next few hours.  
  
Sydney sighed, again.  
  
Heavy rain drop started to land on the windshield, the fat drops exploding. She switched on the wipers and passed another car. She glanced into the mirror and saw a black Lincoln following her moves.  
  
"Damn it!" She whispered, but made no attempt to show that she knew. She grabbed the cell phone and pushed send.  
  
"Mr. Devlin's office." A bored sounding voice answered.  
  
"I need to speak with Devlin." Sydney said.  
  
"He's not here. Anyone else I can put you through to?" She asked.  
  
"Eric Weiss?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Hold please."  
  
She heard elevator music and then Weiss picked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Weiss?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah.? Sydney?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Sydney heard another voice.  
  
Vaughn.maybe?  
  
"Yeah, I need help." She said.  
  
"Help? Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"In Bilbau, France." Sydney answered, passing another car, discreetly watching the black Lincoln follow her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing there, Syd? I thought you and Jack already hit France?" Weiss exclaimed.  
  
She could hear Vaughn yelling in the background.  
  
"Damn it, Mike, shut up!" Weiss yelled. Sydney giggled despite the situation.  
  
"Is there a safe house around Bilbao?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah, in Leon. Why?" He asked.  
  
"We're being followed and we're exhausted. I think Dad's passed out in the back." She said.  
  
"Being followed by who? By the way, you're on speaker phone." He added.  
  
"Oh, ok fine. I think we're being followed by Sloane.or SD-6. Is he in LA?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Sloane? No. He left after you and Jack left. Damn, Syd, we thought you were dead." He mumbled.  
  
"Sorry. I'll explain when I get back." She said.  
  
"You're coming back?"  
  
It was Vaughn who asked.  
  
"Yeah. We have too. Guys, I need that safe house." Sydney said, firmly.  
  
"Sorry. Hold on. Let me get the locations." Weiss said.  
  
Then it sounded like they hung up.  
  
"You still there?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." It was Vaughn who answered, "I took you off of speaker phone."  
  
"Oh. Hi." Sydney said shyly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Why didn't you call?" He asked.  
  
"I couldn't, Dad wouldn't let me." Sydney answered, switching lanes.  
  
"Everyone thinks you're dead. There was a funeral." Vaughn said.  
  
"Don't tell me about it." Sydney snapped, her voice harsh.  
  
He was silent and Sydney could picture the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Shit. Vaughn, I'm sorry. I'm tired and I hurt and I just don't want to picture my friends crying over me." She sighed.  
  
A pause.  
  
"You're hurt?" He asked.  
  
She sighed, "Yeah. I was shot in the shoulder before I crashed over the 101 overpass and I fractured my wrist in Italy."  
  
"How did you survive the overpass?" Vaughn asked, his voice cracked.  
  
Sydney looked in the mirror and they were almost bumper to bumper. She sped up, "Now not the time. Tell Weiss I need those directions, now!"  
  
There was that clicking sound again.  
  
"Is this phone tapped?" She asked.  
  
"No, CIA phones aren't. Is yours?" Weiss asked.  
  
"No. Devlin sent us this phone." Sydney answered, swerving another car.  
  
The tires squealed and Weiss asked, "What's going?"  
  
"I am being followed by SD-6, they're trying to run me off of the road.  
  
"And your Father is asleep?" Weiss asked.  
  
Sydney chanced a look back and sure enough her Father was asleep like a baby.  
  
"I think the doctor gave him something for fatigue. Directions?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"What road are you on?" Weiss asked.  
  
"E-80." She answered.  
  
"Ok, there should be an exit coming up, N-620/Madrid. I want you to get on that.  
  
"How far?"  
  
"About ½ a mile." He answered.  
  
She sped up and cut through all the lanes and got onto that exit.  
  
"Ok, I'm on it."  
  
"Get on Exit 16." He ordered.  
  
"Ok.  
  
"Then you'll want to make three rights, two lefts and two rights until you get on A-231." Weiss said.  
  
"Ok. Right.right.right.left.left.right.right." She mumbled as she turned each turn, the lumbering Lincoln following her.  
  
'Please let us get out of this.'  
  
*  
  
Weiss typed on the computer, several new screen popping up. Somehow he had found Sydney's car and was following them, as if on a radar.  
  
"Damn, Syd, you're cars bugged." He said.  
  
"Damn it." She swore over the phone.  
  
Vaughn was content hearing her voice.  
  
She was alive.  
  
"Are you on A-231?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Where next?" She asked.  
  
There was a sudden bang, metal twisting.  
  
"Sydney?" Vaughn asked, leaning toward the phone.  
  
"Syd?" He asked, praying she wasn't hurt.  
  
He heard fumbling and swearing.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here, son of a bitches." She mumbled.  
  
"What happened, Bristow?" Weiss asked.  
  
"The assholes rear ended me." She was mad and swearing in even sentence.  
  
"Speed up, but don't miss the N-630 Exit to Leon." He advised.  
  
There was silence, but they could hear her speeding up.  
  
"Ok, now where?" She asked.  
  
"Two rights, Syd, N120L to Toros." He said.  
  
"Shit!" They heard her exclaim.  
  
"Everything alright?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Almost missed the exit." She explained.  
  
They laughed, to relive the tension.  
  
"Now Corredera to Indepenanci. The get on the Ordono 2 exit then get off at 2R. make three lefts and a right then got straight for 10 miles and there's the safe house. I've already contacted them and there's a doctor waiting for you and Jack." Weiss said.  
  
She started to answer, but there was the sound of gunfire and the sound of smashing glass.  
  
"Dad!" Sydney yelled, fear and terror in her voice.  
  
"Sydney!" Vaughn said, "Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
Her phone was crackling and they could only hear tidbits.  
  
"Dad.SD-6.Sloane.Vaughn.Los Angeles.SHIT!" She screamed the last part and the phone cleared, and the two men were able to hear more gunfire, smashing metal and glass.  
  
That, and the sound of Sydney screaming.  
  
TBC 


End file.
